Anillo
by Lucy D. Heartifilia
Summary: Celos, aquello es lo que siente murasakibara atsushi al ver ese anillo colgar en el cuello de su novio, el solo pensar en que el pelirojo esta cerca de su querido pelinegro, hace que los celos lo maten, pero...todo tiene un feliz final, ¿no?. Por lo menos para atsushi si. Mención de kagakuro y mis disculpas por el pésimo sumarry.


Celos, eso es lo que sientes cada vez que ves ese anillo colgando en su cuello, sabes el significado de aquel plateado anillo, sabes el por qué sigue en su cuello y no en un basurero, y aun así sientes unos incontrolables celos, odias a ese tipo que te roba su atención solo por que son hermano, no de sangre, pero eran hermano. Sabes que no eres el único que siente celos porque vez el rostro del peliazul que está a tu lado, que en esos momentos es demasiado expresivo.

Lo amas, lo deseas, lo quieres solo para ti, sabes que eres egoísta al pedir aquello, pero no lo puedes evitar, sobre todo si ese tipo de cabellos rojos con negro está a su lado, donde se supone que solo tú tienes que estar, deseas que se aleje y no vuelva jamás, pero sabes que eso no se cumplirá.

Esa tarde los cuatro habían quedado en salir, a donde se les ocurriera y como era de esperarse no se separaron ni un segundo, metiéndose en su propio mundo, donde solo eran ellos dos, dejándote a ti y al peliceleste de lado.

La tarde se te hizo larga y aburrida gracias a que él no te prestaba atención, debido a que hablaba animadamente con el pelirojo, incrementando las ganas de golpear al pelirojo en la cara. Se separaron cuando las estrellas ya estaban dibujadas en el cielo nocturno, ellos se fueron por un lado mientras que ustedes por el otro, dejándolos por fin solos como habías estado deseando desde hace horas.

-muro~chin- lo llamaste, el como siempre tuvo que alzar un su rostro para verte- ¿me quieres?

-¿Qué es esa pregunta, atsushi?, claro que te quiero- himuro te miro un tanto confundido por la repentina pregunta- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿más que a kagami?- dijiste serio mientras lo mirabas fijamente, cosa que provoco que él soltara un pequeña risa- no te burles

Inflaste un poco tus mejillas, era muy poco recurrente que tú actuaras serio, pero esa no era excusa para reírse, o por lo menos así lo creías.

-sabes que quiero a taiga- himuro se puso de puntillas, sujeto tu camisa y te acerco a su rostro- pero taiga es solo mi hermano…mientras que tu eres mi novio

Himuro cerro la corta distancia que los separaba, para darte un profundo beso, uno de los cuales te hacían desear más y más, se separaron para tu disgusto, himuro sonrió con las mejillas de un tono rojo, quizás por el frió o por la vergüenza, daba igual ya que se veía muy lindo a tu parecer, te tomo la mano suavemente para volver a caminar.

-muro~chin, te amo

Tus labios sueltas aquellas palabras sin pensarlo mientras caminan en la estrellada noche con la luna reflejada en el rió que está a su lado, himuro sonríe con una de esas tontas sonrisas que tienen los enamoras, igual a la que tú tienes dibujada en el rostro, caminan tranquilamente sin importarles que haya aun gente en las calles, ni que los miren raros solo por estar enamorados, vuelves a sonreír como un estúpido cuando miras las mejillas sonrojadas de himuro, puede que él quiera al pelirojo, que aun conserve esa condenado anillo en el cuello, pero estas seguro que al mirar sus ojos brillar, al ver sus mejillas rojas al pronunciar algunas palabras como…

-yo también te amo, atsushi

Palabras como esas salir de esos provocativos y dulces labios, hacen que seas feliz, solo necesitas tenerlo a tu lado.

* * *

His~, a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí les agradezco mucho, tal vez no me explique bien al relatar así que si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.

Siempre he querido escribir algo murahimu porque es mi querida OTP, y escribir algo sobre que estoy segura que kuroko y atsushi sienten al ver el anillo en el cuello de su amado (por lo menos a mi me gusta el kagakuro y el murahimu) se me hace tentador, tal vez escriba una segunda parte que relatara lo que piensa kuroko, pero lo creo muy poco probable.

Dejen sus review, se acepta de todo, criticas, comentarios, tomates, preguntas, notas de amenaza, sobre todo comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, y si encuentran algún error díganlo por favor. Me despido y hasta luego.


End file.
